The Betrayed Hero
by GodsofOlympus27
Summary: After the war, a new camper shows up at Camp Half-Blood. Then Annabeth cheats on Percy. Percy vow to never love again after being made a god. But will a certain goddess catch his attention? Eventual Pertemis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**Title: The Betrayed Hero**

**Chapter 1( Percy PoV)**

'I can't believe that **she **cheated on me.' I thought while I walk into the Throne Room in Olympus.

When I walked into the room all eyes turned to me.

It sent a shiver down my spine.

I bowed down in front of my Dad and my uncle, Zeus.

'Why are you doing here, Percy?' Poseidon asked.

**Flashback**

**A few weeks ago, I was just chilling in my cabin with Grover and Annabeth. We were talking until**

**the camp horn sounded. I ran out with Annabeth. When we reached the camp borders, I saw 5 hellhounds which were surrounding a badly hurt camper. I took out my pen/sword, Riptide. **

**I slashed and sidestep when the hellhounds started attacking me. After I killed the last of them I went to look at the hurt camper. He had the features of Luke. Sandy brown eyes and scar on his face. In a split second, the new camper dropped to the ground. Annabeth and I carried him to the Big House. **

**He woke up just when Annabeth and I was about to leave the Big House. The new camper asked 'Where am I?' still dizzy. Then Chiron came.**

**He was about to speak when a Lightning sign showed over his head. 'Holly Styx' muttered Annabeth. Chiron spoke 'All Hail Alex, Son of Zeus'**

**Weeks later, when I was about to go to the beach I saw a blond girl making out with Alex. As I walk closer towards the figures, the certain blond girl was actually Annabeth. I tried to keep calm and **

**relax. I asked from the back ' Annabeth, why would you do this to me.' Then they broke apart.**

**Annabeth tried to explain but I just walked away.**

**Flashback ends**

I told the Olympians what happened. Everybody was shocked especially Artemis. 'A girl doing that to a boy, never heard something like that in a long long time. What do you think, sis.' Apollo joked. Artemis just kept quiet. 'Oh please, I see these kinds of scenario every day.' Aphrodite said looking in her mirror.

'SILENCE!' Zeus bellowed. 'We Olympians rarely grant mortals with gifts the second time, so Perseus Jackson would you except Godhood? '

**Well that is the first chapter. Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Title: The Betrayed Hero**

**Chapter 2 (Percy's Pov)**

'Yes I accept godhood' I said. Then the Olympians started chanting something. When they stopped chanting, my whole body was aching and glowing with a shiny bright light.

'Welcome to the Olympian council, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.' Suddenly the Fates appear in the middle of the Throne Room. 'Perseus Jackson you shall be the god of swordsmanship, tidal, loyalty and stars.'

Then the Fates vanished.

I grew to the same height as the Olympians. 'You will train your godly powers with your father, Poseidon and my daughter Artemis. You will also join the hunt for a month.'

'But father, I am a maiden!' Artemis immediately protest. 'No buts. The decision is final. Council dismissed.' Zeus flashed away.

**Time Skip ( 8 months ) **

I was exhausted after 8 months of training with my Dad in Atlantis. Now, I heading back to Olympus to train with Artemis. 'This is going to be painful.'

I knocked on Artemis's palace door. It opened. Standing at the door was the maiden goddess.

'What is your business here, Perseus' I flinched when she said my full name. ' To train , I guess and please just call me Percy.'

'Well, lets train.'

We went to the Arena and sparred she was very excellent with her dagger. But every time when she lunged her dagger, it reminded me of Annabeth who uses a dagger the same way.

After hours of training, we stopped. We sat down on a bench. ' So…we train again tomorrow, right?' Artemis let out a sigh and said 'Well Persue…Percy we shall meet again.'

I went back to my palace on Olympus and thought about the incident at camp 9 months ago. I sighed and vowed to never **love** again. Although, I have a huge crush on Artemis. But she is a maiden. I finally fell asleep.

**Artemis's Pov **

I lay on my bed thinking of something but I just could not figure it out. There was an affection between Percy and me. 'No No No Artemis, you are a maiden. You promise to stay away from men.' I thought.

On the next day, I went to Aphrodite's Palace. Before I could knock, the door opened and Aphrodite was standing there. 'Hey Arty, knew you would stop by here. Everybody does.'

'Do not call me that!' I shouted at her. 'Ok. Point taken. So what do you want to ask.' I sighed. ' I felt an affection towards Percy and I am here to ask you whether is it your doing.' ' Ohhh… Artemis has a crush! Arty has a crush!' Aphrodite sang and squealed in delight.

I strangled Aphrodite. ' Artemis, this is not my doing. If it is, you two will already be…'

'Okay thank you Aphrodite' I said interrupting her and I rush out of the door and slammed it.

_**I have a crush on Percy**_

_**I have a crush on Percy**_

_**I have a crush on Percy…**_

**That's chapter 2 guys. Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Title: The Betrayed Hero**

**Chapter 3 (Percy's Pov)**

I am waiting in the Arena for Artemis. Suddenly Athena flashed in front of me. She walked towards me. 'Percy I am so sorry that Annabeth would do such things. It is not very wise of her. I as her mother owes you an apology. I am sorry Perseus.'

'It's really okay. Besides I am a god now. No more **love** to hold me back.' Athena smiled. 'We shall meet again, Percy'

'So what did Athena tell you.' Artemis asked while leaning against the wall. 'Oh, its…nothing.'

She walked towards me and I felt and affection.

'So lets get to training.'

After archery training we sat down. I sighed.

'Artemis I cannot do this. I need to find a new trainer.'

'Why, Percy.' Artemis asked worriedly.

'I am afraid that I might do something which will effect your maiden hood.'

'Like what?' I did not answer but I leaned in for a kiss. I pulled apart.

'I hope this doesn't ruined our friendship.'

I wanted to walk away but Artemis grabbed my hand.

'**I love you too, Percy.' ** I was by Artemis's statement.

**Time Skip(1 week)**

I am heading towards Artemis's palace for the Hunt.

I packed my bag. Filled it with clean clothing and nectar. I knocked on the door and Artemis came out in a 18-year old form and I leaned for a kiss.

We teleported to Camp Half-Blood to get the hunters.

I was so happy to see my cousin, Thalia Grace.

She hugged me. When I pulled apart she punched me in my face. 'That is for leaving camp for so long.'

We were about to leave camp until a girl ran towards Artemis. It was Annabeth. I quickly teleported away.

**Artemis's PoV **

Percy's ex, Annabeth was running towards me. When I turned to look at Percy. Percy vanished. 'Lady Artemis, I would like to pledge my service to you, milady. I want to join the Hunt.

I allowed her to join and I chanted in Greek. She glowed in moonlight grey. My lieutenant, Thalia gave her a Hunters uniform. ' Welcome to the Hunters of Artemis.'

**Time Skip ( 3 hours )**

'We will set our tents here hunters.' I said. I walked to the very end of the campsite and I clapped. A silver tent appeared. I went in the tent and I saw Percy in the tent.

'Where have you been, Percy.' I asked. 'I just teleported away because I did not want to face **her**.' he answered

'I just couldn't face her after what she did to me.' He continued. 'Perce don't mind her, we are together, right?' I asked comforting him. He did not answer.

'Rest, Perce.' He just lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Time Skip (Next Morning)**

I woke up next to Percy. He was cuddling me.

Then he woke up and smiled at me. We had a make out session. We didn't want to break apart until Thalia and Annabeth walk into our tent.

'Milady…' Thalia was shocked. As for Annabeth she ran away crying. 'The base is under attack by monsters Thalia finished. Percy immediately ran out of the tent.

**Percy's PoV**

I uncapped my pen/sword, Riptide and ran towards the monsters. I slash and dodge the monsters attack.

Artemis ran into battle too. She shot arrows into the hydras' eyes. Thalia electrocuted a bunch of hellhounds. Annabeth was the only one who was not seen in the battlefield.

While Artemis was busy shooting arrows at the hydra, a Laistrygonian giant was about to swing his club at her. I teleported to her back and I got hit and I blacked out.

**Artemis's Pov**

We finished killing all the monsters and I saw Percy unconscious behind me. 'APOLLO! Help Me'

Then my brother flashed down. 'Hey sis, what's…

What happened?'

'Take him to the infirmary.' ordered Artemis to her hunters. Apollo went in the room and came out shaking his head in dismay.

**Time Skip (1 week)**

**Percy's PoV**

I woke up on a infirmary bed. Next to me was Artemis. 'Artemis' I called weakly, but she managed to hear me. She stood up and hugged me.

'I thought you were dead' Artemis blurted out and started crying.

After that, she fed me with nectar and I got better. I saw Annabeth and Thalia at the entrance of the infirmary. Thalia smiled at me and again, Annabeth walking away.

**Annabeth's PoV**

This is it. I am angry at Artemis for taking the boy I liked. First, I see both of them making out and now Artemis is comforting him. It should be me.

I took a cab and went to the Empire States Building.

I went into the lift and it shot up to Olympus.

I walked into the Throne room. I saw Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon. I told the both of them what happened between Percy and Artemis.

Suddenly, Zeus boomed 'Council Meeting immediately.' All the Gods and Goddesses appeared except for Artemis and Percy.

Then they appeared next to Annabeth.

'You two are having a relationship without me knowing! And Artemis why, why the sea spawn?'

Percy and Artemis just looked at each other. They tried to protest but Zeus declared their punishment

'Your punishment for breaking your vow is your Hunters will not be under your control for 2 years and you PERSEUS JACKSON your punishment is to….

**Hey guys so that's Chapter 3. Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Title: The Betrayed Hero**

**Chapter 4(Third Person Pov)**

Your punishment will be…

'To do the 12 labours of Hercules and to be banished to the Underworld for 5 months without godhood. Your memory will also be wiped out. The decision is final.'

'So after the punishment I can return to Olympus and Artemis and get my memory back.' Percy asks coldly.

'Yes Perseus Jackson, assuming you are still alive.' Zeus said.

'Please give my son one more chance, brother' Poseidon said.

'Father please give us one more chance. I am begging you' Artemis cried. Annabeth smirked 'This is what you get from stealing other people's boy.'

'Silence, Daughter of Athena, you too have no right to speak!' Zeus boomed. 'Perseus Jackson, thanks to Artemis you may choose a god or goddess to guide you on this punishment/quest.'

'I will have Hermes as my companion.' Percy said.

' Are you willing to guide Perseus Jackson on his quest, son?'

' Yes, Father. I am willing to since he has done me a lot of favour. It's time for me to repay my debts.' Hermes said.

'Your first labour starts tomorrow.' Zeus declared.

_**1**__**st**__** LABOUR: SLAYING THE NEMEAN LION.**_

Percy was armed with a bow and his sword Riptide. Hermes was holding his staff which became a spear.

They are in a sewer under New York City.

They saw a glimpse of light. They went towards it.

And there it is THE NEMEAN LION.

Hermes and Percy was fighting the beast and they are on the losing side. Every time Percy or Hermes lunged at it, their weapon wouldn't impale it or cause any damaged.

Hermes was cornered by the beast. He thought and he got an idea. Since you cannot attack the beast from outside, how about trying inside.

Percy drew the beast's attention by throwing rocks at it. 'Hey furball, come here!' It roared and charge at Percy. Percy dodged and it roared. Percy threw his pen/sword into the lion mouth. The lion was about to charge at them but it lied down dead. Percy's pen/sword return to his pocket.

Hermes and Percy sat on a bench in the park exhausted. Then something caught Percy's eye in the lake. It was moving swiftly. Percy walked towards it.

A Hydra came out of the lake. It wasn't any Hydra. It was Lernaean Hydra.

_**2**__**nd**__** LABOUR: BURNING THE LERNAEAN HYDRA **_

Percy and Hermes drew their weapon. 'Percy one of its head is immortal. Burn that one the whole body disables.'

Percy kept firing fire arrows at the head while Hermes was stabbing the hydra's body.

Finally, Percy got the immortal head and set it on fire with an arrow. The beast died.

**Time Skip (5 months )**

Percy and Hermes completed the 12 labours.

Zeus was surprised that both of them took 5 months to complete all labours whereas Hercules did it in 12 years.

'Perseus Jackson you have done impossible things in such a short period of time. Therefore, you don't have to be banished to Hades's Realm.'

'Could not have done without Hermes.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Title: The Betrayed Hero**

**Chapter 5(Percy's Pov)**

I am heading towards my palace to rest after the long quest with Hermes. I taught about Annabeth whom _**betrayed**_ me. So I decided to pay her a little visit.

I told the Stoll brothers to help me put spiders into her bunker. Annabeth is scared of spiders so I took this advantage.

**Annabeth's Pov**

I headed back to my bunker after archery with Chiron. When I open the door thousands of spiders filled my bunker. I shouted and I wanted to run outside but the bunker door was locked.

When I calm down, I saw a note:

Dear Annabeth Chase,

This is a little gift for you for getting us punish.

Regards,

PERSEUS JACKSON

P.S: The door stays lock for the next hour. Good luck.

**Percy's **PoV

After I was satisfied punishing her. I went to Artemis's palace. I could hear sobbing sound from outside. I walked inside and didn't even bother to knock. Artemis was crying on her bed. Next to her washer lieutenant, Thalia Grace.

'Percy why must you go?' muttered Artemis still crying.

'But I made it back here' Percy said as both of them stared at him in shock. Artemis stood up and hug him.

Thalia hugged him too.

I told them everything about the 12 Labours.

After that, Thalia left and I teleported her to Camp Half-Blood. Then back to Olympus. Artemis and I talked and watch movies on Hephaestus TV. We went to bed. Then a spark ignited.

**Time skip ( Next Morning )**

**Artemis's PoV**

I woke up next to Percy. We were all undressed.

Then, Percy woke up. 'Oh, No. I am so sorry Artemis. I…' I shut him up with a passionate kiss. ' It's okay. It could have been other gods like Ares or Hermes, but no it is you, Perseus Jackson'

'What about Zeus, will he know that we…' Percy asked.

'Never mind about that.' I said.

**Time Skip (2 weeks)**

Percy and I tried to stay apart so that my father would not suspect a thing. I started to puking and I often got dizziness. I went to my brother. He came out with the results.

I was so anxious to know about the results.

My brother came out and told me positive.

'So who's is it? Ares or whichever god's' Apollo asked jokingly.

I breathed ' It's Percy's.' I said.

'Thanks again , Apollo'

'Sure no problem, Sis. Your secret is safe with me.'

I ran to Percy. I told him about the child. He seems shocked but later he smiled.

'Where are we going to raise the baby.'

**Time Skip ( 2 Years )**

The baby was given birth in the island, Delos, where both Apollo and I was given birth too.

Percy and I teleported to the borders of Alaska. Percy has been here before, with his friends , Frank and Hazel. Percy built a small wooden house there for the baby.

We sat in the small cozy house.

'What do you want to name him?' I asked

' Benjamin Phoebus Jackson, what do you think? ' Percy asked.

' Excellent, after my name. So cool. Phoebus Apollo' Apollo said in delight.

'Alright' Artemis said with no protest.

**8 years later**

I am sitting in my palace watching my son with The Lord of the Wild, Grover. He has the features of Percy. Sea green orbs and Jet black hair. Percy and I often go down to visit him. He is 7 years old now and today is his 8th birthday.

He was an excellent fighter. He handles his sword with ease and his archery could even head-to-head with Apollo.

Percy and I flashed down. We celebrated his birthday with Grover too. Grover gave him a reed pipe which can play any songs. ( Mythical IPod ). Percy gave him a replica of his sword , Riptide in a pen form.

Lastly I gave him a Celestial Bronze foldable bow and a backpack with unlimited arrows. He was delighted.

Percy and Benjamin started sparring. They were really good. When Benjamin was about to lunge with his new sword. A dim light appeared. It was Apollo.

'Sorry, I am late. Got some "Sun things" to do. Hey Ben, Happy Birthday. I got you this' Apollo pulled out a watch and strapped it on Ben's wrist. Apollo tapped it and it became a shield.

After a few hours, we told Grover to take him to the camp. We told Ben to never speak of us. He just nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Title: The Betrayed Hero**

**Chapter 6(Percy's Pov)**

I told Grover to take him to camp. He is now 13 and his scent is increasing especially he is the son of two gods.

I teleported to camp to meet Chiron telling him there is a new camper arriving at camp.

I teleported back to Olympus. Moments later I saw

(from Olympus) a giant and a few hellhounds attacked Grover and Benjamin, who were running into straight for the camp borders.

Grover tried to protect Ben from the Giant who threw his club and hit Grover. I tried to help him but it was against the ancient law.

' Stupid laws.'

I watch him uncapped his pen/sword and sliced it at one of the hellhounds and it turned into dust. He did the same for a few times. And then he came face to face with the giant. It roared and charged at him. He sidestep and stabbed the giant. It took his sword and threw it away. He took out his bow and started firing

at the giant. As the giant came charging, he took a deep breath and shot it between the giants eyes, sending it back to Tartarus.

Then Ben passed out.

**Benjamin's PoV**

I woke up in the infirmary at camp and next to me was a hybrid of a man and a horse.

'Drink this.' He said handing me a goblet of nectar.

Beside him was a teen-adult.

She handed out her hand.

'Annabeth, Daughter of Athena.'

I shook her hand.

'I am Chiron, Camp Director. Annabeth will show you around later.'

'So, what happen to Grover.' I asked worriedly

'Oh, he is in woods now. Hey you got an arsenal of really cool weapons.

'May I know where you got this pen/sword.'

I remembered that my parents told me to never tell anyone about them.

'Uh….it fell out of the sky.?' I answered

'Alright. Follow me.' Annabeth said.

She took me around camp and we stopped by the stables. She went near a winged horse.

'So is this you unicorn?'

She laughed.

'No, it's a Pegasus. Its name is Blackjack. And no it's not mine. It belonged to…a friend. Best friend.'

Her face saddened.

'**Hey, little kid. You got a problem with unicorns and Pegasus. And do you have any sugar cubes?'**

'Ermm…Annabeth, do you have any sugar cubes.'

I said while tugging her shirt.

'You can hear what the horses say?' she asked worriedly.

I nodded my head.

'Come on let us go to Chiron.'

'So you are saying that he can hear what the horses say?' Chiron asked.

'Yes.' Annabeth answered.

'Boy, come here. Please' Chiron said.

'What is your name?' He asked.

'Benjamin.' I replied.

'No, Full name.'

'Benjamin Phoebus Jackson.'

Annabeth and Chiron was shocked.

'You are a son of Percy?' Annabeth asked quickly.

'I know. I know. You guys are thinking that I am the great Percy Jackson's son. I just to have the same surname.' I lied

'Oh…' she said.

'Well rest my boy, you will be claimed later at night.

You can go anywhere you want for now.' Chiron said.

'I will follow him.' Annabeth said .

Chiron just nodded.

Annabeth introduce some people to me. I have friends now. They are Jason, Leo and Piper.

All four of them took me around camp. Then, we stop at the arena. Some kid like Jason was pushing him around. Annabeth sighed when she saw him.

'That is Alex, son of Ze.'

She was interrupted by Jason. 'Zeus' Jason continued.

'The first time when I challenged him. He lost. But he ran to tell Chiron that I almost stab him in the back.

I got suspended from teaching sword fighting. And I got replace by him. If only Percy was here.'

Annabeth and I flinched at the name.

From that second, I knew that my father was Annabeth best friend.

Then I look to the Son of Zeus. (Jason)

'I will avenge you.' I said.

'Woah, hang in there kid. You want to fight him. Are you sure you are up to it.' Leo asked

'I am sure I can beat him. I think?'

'Hey Scumbag.' I shouted at Alex

My friends laughed.

I uncapped my sword and I pointed at him.

'I want to challenge you.'

'What did you just call me?!' He asked.

'Well you heard me, Scumbag.' I answered.

'Are you sure about this, Ben'

' Positive, I can handle him. It will be like a walk in the park.'

'Good Luck' They all said to me.

I walked in to the arena with my sword. I left my bow and my backpack to Annabeth.

I breathed in and I was ready to defeat a 21 year old demigod.

Alex charged at me and I easily sidestep.

I lunged at him but he blocked it with his shield.

He kicked me in the chest and I fell to the ground.

I saw the arena was filling with campers and even Chiron was there. Alex was about to stab me.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

"**Ben use the shield which Uncle Apollo gave you."**

**A woman's voice said.**

I tapped my wristwatch and a golden shield popped

out. The shield blocked the attack. Then Alex got mad and summoned Lightning. Then I tried to block the strike with my shield. But it failed. The strike hit me. My shirt and hoodie tore.

Then, I got mad.

I tried to control the water in the pipeline. Then it burst. I shot the water at him and washed him away.

I heard the campers muttered something about a son of Poseidon.

Alex got back up and flew up 30 feet in the air.

I concentrated and I flew up too.

'No way you can fly. You are a son of Poseidon.'

'Maybe you are wrong.' I answered and I summoned lightning and threw it at him.

He fell down from 30 feet but I controlled the water to make a soft landing for him.

I went down slowly and everyone cheered. My friends came to me.

'But how? First you controlled water then lightning and wind.' Jason and Leo asked me in the same time.

'I don't know about that but it just came to me.'

Chiron then galloped to me.

'Ben your parents, do you know them?' Chiron asked with a worried look.

**The End of Chapter 6. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Title: The Betrayed Hero**

**Chapter 7(Ben's Pov)**

I immediately blacked out after using to much of my powers.

I woke up in the big house. Annabeth and Jason was beside me. I tried to call Annabeth but I was too weak.

I touched her hand and she stood up.

I manage to crack a smile. ' Hey you are awake.'

Jason walked towards me. 'That was fight was the best fight I saw. Its like me and Percy combining powers.'

'The campfire is almost time.' Annabeth said changing the subject .

'We will meet you there.' I answered.

Annabeth walked out of the Big House.

'Hey Jason, I have something I need to ask you.'

'You and Percy are best friends, right.'

'Yeh, though we start of with a rocky relationship.'

Jason answered.

'Jason, my dad is Percy.' I said quietly.

'What?!' Jason was shocked.

'Shh…Everyone will know. Keep it down.' I said.

He mouthed "OKAY".

Both of us went outside it was already evening.

We walked to the Mess Hall.

Chiron went to the middle of the Mess.

'Today, we have a camper who is rarely founded. I was also notified by a god.'

Suddenly, a sword appeared on his head. It was not just any sword but the one that his father uses. Riptide. I heard a gasp from Annabeth who was sitting beside me.

Then a golden light flashed. When the light faded, I saw my dad, Percy and my mom, Artemis and surprisingly, Uncle Apollo was there too.

'He is a son of Percy?'

'Why are three Olympians here?'

Question were being asked from camper to camper.

'That is my son and Artemis is his mother.' My dad told everyone. When I turned around Annabeth was not beside me anymore. Everyone gasped.

Chiron was shocked. Even Jason nearly pass out.

'All Hail, Benjamin Phoebus Jackson, Son of Perseus and Artemis, Champion of Apollo, and grandson of Zeus and Poseidon.'

I was so excited. I finally got to meet my parents again.

After that, my dad brought me to the beach and built a small cabin.

'For you.' I hugged him and my mother.

'Ermm…mom, thanks for the tip back at the Arena.'

'First fight, First won. Not bad. For a cute little baby like you and no need to thank me.' Artemis said.

My parents flashed back to Olympus, leaving me alone outside the beach cabin. I went inside and there was a TV and a gaming console. There was a note on the console.

FROM: Apollo.

I lay on my bed trying to sleep but something seems to bother me. I walked out of the cabin and took a deep breath. I like the smell of the sea. Reminds me of my dad.

I saw a figure at the beach. It was Annabeth. Alone.

I walk closer and I heard a sobbing sound. I sped up my pace.

I sat next to Annabeth.

'Hey, what is going on?' I asked

'Leave me alone. Please.' Annabeth said weakly.

It all made sense to him now. Back at the stables, Annabeth told him something about a best friend.

'My father, Percy is your best friend, right?'

She shook her head.

'Was. He was my best friend. The boy who I once loved. No. Still love.'

'So how did you summon the lightning and fly? I mean

Percy nor Artemis has the power.' Annabeth asked wiping her tears away.

'I don't really know. I guess maybe being the grandson of Zeus. But I really couldn't do much in the sky. As if it has a limit. Alex lightning strikes were more…powerful.'

'Let me ask Jason, Piper and Leo to crash in my cabin.'

'Ben, its against the rules.' Annabeth said.

'Oh come on its just one night. And besides I have a new gaming system.'

'Okay. Lets go ask them.'

**Zeus PoV**

I looked down at Camp Half-Blood. Finding a demigod who claims that I am his grandfather.

From the news, He possesses both water and sky.

I must find him before he tries to over throne me.

**Benjamin's PoV**

All of them agreed. They came in to the room and were awed by the features in my cabin.

Leo and Jason started playing my new game console.

Annabeth and Piper were sitting on the bed. They were talking to each other.

Suddenly we heard a knock. I opened the door it was Chiron. Chiron saw my friends in my cabin. 'I may allow you to have them over for a month to accompany you, but remember, Lights Out in 25 minutes.'

Then he walked out. We were getting ready to sleep until we notice there are only 2 beds.

'Don't look at me, I brought my sleeping bag.'

He pulled a sleeping bag out of his "tool belt"

Jason and Piper shared one bed. Which means I have to share the other bed with Annabeth. All of them went to sleep except for Annabeth and I. I was so awkward.

She climbed onto the bed and lay down. She shifted to the right and tapped on the bed, signaling me to lay down there.

I did what she told me.

Annabeth was like a mother to me even after my dad left her to become a god.

Then I dozed of to sleep

**Dream Mode**

**I was standing in the middle of a room. A very large room. 'Olympus' I muttered.**

**There were 13 thrones. **

**I bowed down when I saw Zeus. ' Lord Zeus.'**

'**Did I do something wrong?' I asked.**

'**No. But your parents did. You were their mistake.' Zeus said.**

'**You will be wiped from existence tomorrow by my son. Ares.' **

**Dream Ends**

I woke up covered in sweat. I will be wiped from existence today. Ares will kill me. And I was a **mistake**.

I called for my dad. ' Am I a mistake?' I asked but a female voice answered.

' **No, Ben you were the best gift to your father and I. We could not have hope for more. You were just perfect.' **

' Thanks, Mom.'

I met Annabeth and my friends in the Mess Hall. I sat on my table. I burned some offerings to my dad and mom. Then I ate my breakfast.

After that, I went to the Arena to train. I took all my weapons. I was afraid that Lord Ares might appear out of nowhere.

I was right. During the middle of training, Ares flashed down to Camp Half-Blood. He scanned the area and pointed his shotgun at me.

I walked towards him with my sword. His gun slowly

melt into a sword. Then 2 skeleton warriors appear by his side.

I was thinking. How could I even beat him. Then I got an idea. I prayed to my mother and Apollo.

Suddenly the a Solar Eclipse occurred. It was dark and all the stars start to appear. I summoned the constellations to live. I have Hercules by my right and the original Perseus on my left.

Ares was mad and started charging at me with his sword. I sidestep easily and kicked him. Then I turned back and saw the skeletons were fighting the constellations. I prayed to my dad. 'How do I beat Ares.'

'**Use the water.' My dad said.**

I used the water and send a wave to Ares who just got up. The skeletons broke into pieces and Ares laying on the ground. I went to him and he begged not to hurt him. Then, he teleported back to Olympus.

Then the Solar Eclipse faded away and the constellations went back to the stars.

I did not notice it but the whole camp was watching me beat Ares. Some Ares campers yelled at me. But most of them cheered. My friends came to me and hugged me.

'Doude you owned that sucker!' Leo exclaimed

I laughed but I fainted the last thing I saw was Jason catching me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Benjamin's PoV

I woke up in the infirmary. Jason and Annabeth was next to me. I whispered 'Jason.' Jason turned to me.

'Hey, you are finally awake.' Jason said

I tried to get up from the bed but my ribs were aching.

Annabeth stood up.

'Rest, Ben you need it.' she said

'How long have I been out?' I asked.

'7days' Jason answered.

Suddenly Chiron walked in the infirmary.

'How are you feeling, my child?' He asked

'I am fine now.' I answered.

'Benjamin I am so sorry to tell you that your cabin was destroyed by the thunderstorm last night.' Chiron continued.

'Zeus' I muttered.

Suddenly lightning starts to flash and grumbling thunders.

'Watch your words,child. Zeus is still mad at you. Keep that in mind.' Chiron said.

'Then, where will I stay?' I asked.

'Perhaps he could crash in Poseidon's Cabin.' Annabeth said.

'Alright. Until your cabin is completed, you shall remain in the Poseidon's Cabin.' Chiron said and then he walked out.

Time Skip ( 2 days )

I am feeling better now and I heading to the Poseidon's Cabin. When I enter the cabin, the scent made me remember my father.

I threw all my stuff on the bed and then organised them.

I laid down on the bed and I saw a chest directly across my bunk. I opened the chest and I saw pictures of my father. Him on his adventures. I wish I could accomplish what he has done. I saw a V-neck T-shirt and a black hoodie with light blue linings. I took the clothings and put them aside.

Below the clothing's was a beautiful box which had a sticker on " Do Not Open No Matter What!" Behind the box was a label which said " Pandora's Box " (From The Last Olympian ). I left the box in the chest and there was an envelop. I opened the envelop and took out pictures of my father and my grandmother, Sally Jackson. And there was a picture of my father and Annabeth kissing over the horizon.

I was shocked. My dad left Annabeth to become a god. Such a jerk.

I put the picture in pocket and wore the hoodie. I walked outside and scanned for Annabeth. I saw her teaching some girls how to use a dagger.

I walked towards her and asked her to follow me. We went to Zeus's Fist . I showed her the picture.

'Ben, where did you find that?' She asked worriedly.

'In the chest in Poseidon's Cabin.' I answered.

'I never believe my father would do something that bad to you. I mean you are Annabeth.' I chuckled.

She started sobbing uncontrollably.

Then I called my father in my heart. At that time I was really mad at my father.

Suddenly I fainted.

I woke up in Olympus. My father was sitting on his throne.

'Why, why would you do this to Annabeth. You was her best friend and she loved you. Why are you being such a jerk!' I shouted.

'Back at the beach she told you that she loved me but Ben take a look at this.' My father said calmly. An Iris Message showed up.

Iris Message

When my daonly s about to go to the beach he saw a blond girl making out with Alex. As he walk closer towards the figures, the certain blond girl was actually Annabeth. My dad tried to keep calm and relax. He asked from the back ' Annabeth, why would you do this to me.' Then they broke apart.

Annabeth tried to explain but he just walked away.

Iris Message ended

'Well Ben, I did not mean to show you my painful tragedy but you have to know the Ben, Your mother and I have always loved you.' Percy said.

'I know. Thanks.' I replied.

'Is that my hoodie?'

'Yes, found it in the chest.'

I woke up on the ground. Annabeth was looking at me worriedly. Now I am mad at Annabeth . I stood up and walked away from her. She called my name but I didn't stop.

She ran and blocked my way.

'I know what your father told you. I am so sorry I didn't tell you the truth.' Annabeth said.

I puffed

' Okay, fine apology accepted.' I said sheepishly.

Annabeth hugged me.

Time Skip ( 3 hours )

I ate my dinner and immediately went to sleep.

Dream Mode

I was in Olympus again. But this time only Zeus was there.

'Lord Zeus' I said.

'My grand child, you have proven yourself worthy. Thus I shall let you live in peace.'

Dream Mode Ends

I woke up and I went to clean up. I was taller by 50 cm and have abs when I look into the mirror. I look mostly like my dad.

"My grandchild, I have casted a spell on you for your limitations of controlling lightning and storm. And Lady Aphrodite made you 21."

Zeus said telepathically.

Annabeth's PoV

I was heading outside to see Ben. I went into the Poseidon's Cabin and I was shocked. Ben was taller than me and more muscular. He had the look of Percy. I immediately fell in love.

After a few months.

Benjamin's PoV

Annabeth and I are officially dating. My cabin got rebuilt and my parents support my relationship with Annabeth.

THE END OF STORY


End file.
